dofuswikifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dofus 1.12.0
ist ein Update, Erscheinungsdatum: 14.01.2006 Changelog Dofus 1.12.0 As a result of demands for clarification on the new changes I translated this again and linked it from the Game Development forum. Hope this makes things clearer. Please note, I have no information on the new class other than what is provided in the link I've already posted. Coming Changes As requested I will try briefly to explain what we are working on at the moment, and what we expect for the next major update which will arrive in a few months. I will not necessarily expand on many details, I am merely going to tell you the broad direction in which we're working. Many things will change, probably near the end of development of certain features. All changes and features listed here are only here for information, and we reserve the right to change our priorities and the proposed features. Changes to PvP The current PvP system will be significantly changed. It will have new features and will allow neutral characters to be less involved. This re-evaluation of PvP will be a chance for us to expand the current system of territory conquest, and will let us offer interesting and lasting challenges to all the high-level players in the game. The mid-level players will not be excluded, and will also have a role to play. Basically, we plan to encourage, and reward, PvP combat, on an individual level and on a global scale, so that anyone who wants to get involved with PvP can find something to do. New Monsters and Dungeons We are going to add new areas and new monsters of high level, to allow high-level teams to be able to gain experience as a group. In order to make certain rare creatures (for example "boss monsters" more accessible, we will try, as we proceed with the updates, to create a sort of specific zone for each boss. These "dungeons" will still work on a key system, and will allow all players to access certain rare creatures. New content and objects New items will be created to bring more diversity to the high-level objects, but also to fill in the gaps in the range of mid-level equipment. Generally speaking, high-level gear will be more focused on boosting vitality and resistances, in order to build upon the strategic aspect of battles by extending their length. New effects on items will be introduced to allow this diversity. Also, many new droppable items will be added, but the most powerful equipment will still be craftable. Re-Evaluation of Brakmar and Bonta These two cities will be changed to make them more attractive. The goal will be to make them essential areas in the game where you can find everything you're looking for. We will add new solutions to the problems of getting around in these cities, and getting from there to distant resource spots. The cities will eventually play a significant role in the PvP system, and should also have an important economic role in the war between the alignments, but this aspect will not be developed until the following major update. Class Balancing We still want to change the spells that don't work correctly, and balance certain classes. We're also trying to find interesting alternatives based on the reactions we had on the rebalancing threads (Sram and Xelor in particular). We are still considering what is technically feasible, and we will, as soon as possible, give an overview of our proposed changes based (in part) on your comments. As for level 6 spells, we would rather wait until the classes are balanced and "finished" before we start such a project. Therefore, there's not much chance that the level 6 spells will be introduced at the time of the next major update. Mounts We are still looking for solutions to the technical problems we've encounted with the mount system, I'm sure it'll happen one day. We're doing our best to introduce the long-awaited mounts as quickly as possible but the specifications we want for the mount system could take us quite a while to achieve. Even if we work so that this feature is ready for the next update, we can't guarantee it will come. The work needed for mounts is more in the technical domain than artistic. There is much to do, so we may be forced to delay the introduction of mounts until the next major update. Merchant mode and marketplaces The markets have been tested properly and can now unfold all their potential. They'll be easier to use, and will be an interesting change to the current merchant mode. The merchant mode will not disappear, but it will be changed so that "abusive" behaviour is no longer allowed. Scrolling Scroll quests will be examined. They will not be harder, nor easier (except for the ones which are really too hard) they will still work on the same principle as the current scroll quests, but they will require you to fight a bigger variety of creatures. Our goal is not to make scrolling more regimented but to make it more challenging and interesting, so that the concern is no longer just the number of hours you're prepared to spend killing the same old monsters. New professions We're not planning to add new jobs while the current professions suffer from lack of balance (hunter, butcher, fisherman, fishmonger for example) but there will be some new changes. The balancing of jobs will take place in the long term, so at first we will increase the availability of certain rare resources that are hard for certain professions to collect. We will eventually add new recipes and increase the worth of the products that can be made. City Potions We will give alchemists the ability to make potions that will allow aligned players to warp to the centre of their city. Changes to the ways of gaining energy We will simplify gaining access to sources of energy by making the recipes of certain potions easier, and by adding more ways to regain energy. Other features We are also working on many other features which will be revealed later in order to give you some good surprises. The secret feature we're working on should simplify access to certain groups of monsters, and add worth to Bonta and Brakmar. We haven't forgotten the post system, which should be one of the features in the update following the next major update. There will be no new alignment quests in the update, since we can't add them without changing all the previous quests. We decided on this because we think the new features that will give more access to the game's content (rare creatures for example) are more significant than the current alignment quests. Updating all of the old alignment quests would take us too much time, time that we don't want to give up while the game suffers from lack of content at a certain level of the game. But it's just a delay, we will eventually change the old quests and add new ones in the coming updates. We have decided to focus the PvP system on the two cities and on territory conquest on a large scale, as well as adding economic influence of the cities based on alignment battles. The improved PvP system will be put in place, we will introduce new areas to conquer, but the global aspect of the confrontations will only be added in the next major update. First we would rather balance and improve the current system at the level of small group battles between players, before giving it a greater significance and a larger scale. As for mounts, we're up against major technical constraints which are preventing us from saying whether mounts will be available in the next major update. The Seriane alignment should be added in the next update. Even so, aligned players may not be able to benefit: alignment removal is not yet available, because it depends on modifying the old alignment quests to fit in the new quest system. Basically until we've changed the alignment quests, alignment removal will not be possible. Neutral players will be able to group together against an aggression from an aligned player (and people of the opposite alignment will be able to help the neutral players). Kategorie:Update